1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with crop harvesting machines having front mounted header units for crop gathering. More specifically a hydraulic control system utilizing a rotary flow divider to balance the raise and lower action of the header units is provided. Individual header unit height is controlled through ground sensing devices for each header unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary crop harvesting vehicles for example cotton harvesters, that is both cotton strippers and cotton picking machines, are commonly equipped with front mounted gathering units or headers that will remove the cotton crop from the plants as the harvester moves through the field.
The automatic height sensing devices now in use utilize a ground sensing shoe that is connected through a linkage to a row unit lift valve. The row unit lift valve is an open or closed valve that will supply fluid under pressure to the cylinder attached to the row unit whereby extension of the cylinder rod will cause the row unit to be raised.